


[23 5713 61]酒吧奇遇记（上）

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 日常感叹一句我真变态我不是人all澈all勋向（都是3p）23一对一最后来了个8p……dbq都是我的错我不是人有原创角色（温易渊 男性）攻澈
Kudos: 8





	[23 5713 61]酒吧奇遇记（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 日常感叹一句我真变态  
> 我不是人  
> all澈all勋向（都是3p）  
> 23一对一  
> 最后来了个8p……  
> dbq都是我的错我不是人  
> 有原创角色（温易渊 男性）攻澈

李知勋无助地躺在男人怀里，眼睁睁看着好友被扛上楼，旁边上演的3p大戏，以及自己被前男友压在地上准备进入。  
事情为什么会变成这样？  
…………………………  
那得从一周前开始说起。  
本着爱人马上要过21岁生日了，李知勋难得主动想要给自家爱人一个不一样的生日。  
于是他红着脸去网上购买了一些成人情趣用具准备生日给李灿一个惊喜，近几天也会趁其不备偷亲一口，然后红着脸跑开。  
李灿倒没察觉什么，对爱人的过分热情只当理解为亲昵了的家猫。  
生日还没有到来，李灿和李知勋却首先吵了一架。  
“李灿你是不是性冷淡！”  
具体内容就是李灿不想跟李知勋做爱，李知勋觉得自己付出的真心全部喂了狼，一气之下，李知勋连夜搬到了朋友家中常住。  
洪知秀无奈地抱着生闷气的家猫，顺着李知勋的话一起谴责李灿的行径，说着说着李知勋眼睛突然亮起来。  
“他不跟我做，我自己找人！走知秀，咱们去酒吧！”  
容不得质疑，李知勋迅速爬起来翻自己的箱子，发现带的都是家居服后直接开始反洪知秀的衣柜。  
“借我一件你衣服”  
绅士靠着门框叹气，拉开了一顿乱刨的怒猫拯救自己的衣柜，漂亮的手指利索地摘下两个衣架递给李知勋。  
“你穿这个吧”  
黑色的丝绸V领，紧身包臀裤，配上chocker，很符合他的品味。  
“谢了兄弟”  
………………………………  
然后洪知秀被半强迫地跟着李知勋进入了本市最大的gay吧——天使之吻。  
为什么说是半强迫呢……  
“呐，浄汉尼又见面了啊”  
洪知秀笑眼盈盈地捧着脸胳膊撑在吧台上纠缠天使之吻的老板。  
老板看起来并不大，一张精致到无法用言语形容的脸庞，身穿白色衬衫，最近刚烫了白色的头发，蓬松着好像摸起来很软很舒服的样子。  
真的是天使。  
“啊，知秀”  
尹净汉放下擦干净的酒杯，简单在手边的毛巾擦了两下就从吧台走出来。  
“要继续上次没做完的事儿吗？”  
“乐意至极”  
洪知秀和尹净汉对上对方的笑眼，都从对方眼中读出来了几分算计。  
嘛，挺有意思的。  
尹净汉在前边带路舔舔舌头，刚出生的小狐狸怎么能跟成熟的还有保护膜的伪狐狸对峙呐。  
…………………………  
被丢下的李知勋郁闷地坐在沙发上喝酒，不知道喝了几杯，燥热渐渐涌上来，脑子也开始迟缓运行，通红的小脸打了几个酒嗝，迷迷糊糊地想要找洪知秀。  
他记得洪知秀被带到楼上……  
这是李知勋第二次喝酒，上次是陪某个他甩了的混蛋挡的，结果就发生了一酒定情的狗血爱情故事。  
李知勋没想到更狗血的毫无预兆就这样出现在他面前。  
“唔……嗯？”  
李知勋不小心推开了本就没锁的房门，谁知房门后还正好有一个准备离开的人。  
还TMD是熟人，熟到可以用来煎鸡蛋的那种。  
李知勋看清自己趴在对方怀里的对方是谁之后，毫不犹豫地推开了对方，还爆了粗口。  
“不错嘛，小朋友学会说脏话了”  
“权顺荣你怎么在这里？！”  
权顺荣拍拍手掌，直截了当地把反射弧缓慢的李知勋拉进房间还顺便反锁了门。  
“你干嘛！”  
猫咪清醒了几分直接炸了毛，挣扎着想把自己被举到头顶钳制的手腕挽救回来。  
“干你啊”  
这玛丽苏狗血语言意义剧情。  
“我们已经分手了！”  
“可是分手炮还没打，今天补上”  
“谁要跟你打分手炮了？！你个变态！”  
李知勋红着脸被权顺荣一路压着吻到沙发上，权顺荣听完了炸毛家猫的控诉非但没有反对还颇赞同地点了点头。  
“对，我就是个变态”  
“变态决定不做润滑了，反正我是变态嘛”  
权顺荣心情愉悦地扒了两人的裤子，直接将性器对准粉嫩的后穴。  
李知勋吓得脸都白了，自己好久没做了，就连自慰都很少，直接那个尺寸进去会死的吧……  
“权……权顺荣、我我……我警告你……”  
“警告我什么？不要进去么”  
权顺荣恶劣地扯起嘴角一笑，下身迅速沉下将自己送入温暖的体内。  
“呜啊啊啊……唔嗯咕……疼……权顺荣……权顺荣你个变态呜呜……”  
被贯穿的猫咪哭泣着挣开被钳制的手腕来拍打施暴的罪犯，下身撕裂的痛苦让他仿佛回到了以前被权顺荣压着没完没了，让他绝望的做爱。  
“痛……你、你停下呜呜……我不要，我不要啊啊”  
权顺荣不耐地啧了一声，将李知勋翻个身跪趴在沙发上，双手摁住腰肢开始加速抽送。  
“我不要、我不要嗯……饶……饶了、饶了我啊！出去……拿出去”  
猫爪不停扣着难以造成破坏的沙发，控制不住的痉挛让小小的猫咪不停地颤抖，施暴者发现了李知勋异常的反应，聋拉着眼皮看了一眼满脸眼泪的人儿，恍然大悟。  
“要射了么，小野猫～”  
李知勋呜咽着弓起背部，下半身的颤抖极为明显，权顺荣坏心眼地抵住铃口，同时手指还在不断揉捏着肉柱。  
“放……开……”  
李知勋闭上眼睛咬牙，突然不知道从哪里传出来的一声呻吟拉回了两人的理智。  
“啊！不行不行啊啊……唔嗯……”  
权顺荣直起身子眯着眼睛扫视一周，突然想起什么抱起来刚射精还在喘气的李知勋。  
是浴室呢。  
还有浴缸。  
满脸潮红泪痕的青年被摁在浴缸边缘狠狠操弄，张着嘴含不住嘴里的巨根，口水顺着嘴角流出，明显过分不舒服地皱着眉头。  
闻声正在埋头苦耕耘的少年撩起湿漉漉的刘海，带着调笑开口。  
“我怎么说权少不愿意跟我们一起分享胜澈啊……原来早就看中了别的小可爱”  
全圆佑摁着崔胜澈的头让他吞进更深，挤到嗓子眼的深度让他开始恐惧起来不断拍打着对方健壮的大腿。  
全圆佑不悦地啧了一声，拽着崔胜澈的头发开始粗暴地进入抽出，一次一次都顶在一样的位置，硬生生逼着快要脱水的人儿逼出了自己最后的存量。  
“圆佑你温柔点，胜澈都疼了”  
温易渊嗔怪地瞪了全圆佑一眼，自己身下的力度速度也没见半点减弱。  
权顺荣抱着李知勋边走边顶弄，身下相连处就这么大大方方地展露在三人面前。  
“不要看……哈”  
李知勋细若蚊足的声音被水流声淹没，羞红了脸颊耳朵将自己埋在权顺荣的颈窝。  
“这么多人浴缸可挤不下啊……不如去温泉池吧？”  
温易渊提议道，其他几人纷纷点点头表示赞同，反而对这里情况一窍不通第一次来的李知勋表现了些许恐慌。  
要是被看见怎么办？  
“二楼除了我们和老板没人能上来，放心吧”  
全圆佑淡定地披上浴袍，顺便简单给崔胜澈清洗了一下也套上了白色的浴袍搂在怀里。  
李知勋被放开了，腿哆哆嗦嗦地站不稳也依旧拒绝权顺荣的搀扶。  
心下松了口气的李知勋盘算着等会儿怎么趁机溜走，看这架势，自己要不走留着儿，不是被cao死就是被轮完再cao死。  
李知勋想着不由自主地抖抖肩膀，众多攻们大步流星地走在前边，崔胜澈和李知勋不知道怎么地就落在了后边。  
“呐，你也不想被上吧？咱俩跑吧！”  
两人挨在一起互相搀扶着，小声嘀嘀咕咕也自以为没被前边的人们发现。  
李知勋点点头，故意跟前边的人拉开距离后，两人相视对目，一同迅速转身往楼梯跑去。  
………………………………  
“呼呜……啊啊我、我错了、再也，再也不敢了呜呜呜……”  
“这时候知道错了？刚才跑的时候怎么不知道错呢？”  
全圆佑骑在崔胜澈身上抽送，被重力压制动弹不得的崔胜澈只得徒劳地用手指扣着地板砖。  
“哎呀呀，怎么能对我们家胜澈这么粗暴呢”  
尹净汉的声音从门口传来，只见他抱着虚脱无力的洪知秀踱步走进来，解开两人的浴袍轻轻将洪知秀放进水里清洗。  
迷糊的洪知秀显然也刚经历过激烈的性事，浑身都青紫红肿不言而喻是某位抱他进来的人干的好事。  
“唔……尹净汉、混蛋……嗯啊……”  
崔胜澈几乎是从牙缝挤出来的这句话，胳膊肘支撑着自己上半身想要爬起来，又被全圆佑捞起来坐在他身上方便温易渊也一同进入。  
“哎一古，我对胜澈那么好怎么可以骂我呢，哦对了，顺荣等下灿妮会来，你注意着点给人留点力气”  
听见李灿名字的李知勋抬头，谁想到还没等他开口问，温泉池的大门再次被打开。  
正是也一身浴袍的李灿。  
李知勋只感觉自己好像被蒙在鼓里，周身所有人都跟李灿打了招呼，他们……原来都认识？  
“知勋尼”  
李灿蹲下抱住李知勋的脖颈蹭蹭。  
“我不是性冷淡，也不是不想跟你做爱”  
“他们逼我打赌，如果我21岁前跟你做爱了顺荣哥就会找你复合”  
李灿这时倒委屈巴巴的，李知勋此刻脑子直接当机只剩下自己真的被蒙在鼓里。  
…………………………  
最后的结局是什么呢？  
崔胜澈除夜被强制两根贯穿，期间昏迷了起码两次又被做到醒来，不知道什么时候结束的浑身都是精液，大张着嘴巴呼吸，艰难地捂着被填满的小腹再次昏睡过去。  
李知勋这边也接受到了相同的待遇，唯一区别就是穴洞以前经常被权顺荣粗暴贯穿所以对两根撑裂接纳度要强于痛不欲生的崔胜澈。  
半途醒来不明情况的洪知秀被动情的尹净汉又压着来了两次，人儿真的虚弱下去也心疼地放了洪知秀一码。  
不过想要返攻他的账可以慢慢算的哦，来日方长嘛。


End file.
